


A Different Life

by Izzyface



Series: Summer 2017 Olicity-on-Hiatus [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, F/M, Growing Up Together, Tumblr: olicityhiatusproject, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyface/pseuds/Izzyface
Summary: When Felicity Smoak was 7, the FBI came looking for her father. Her mother responded by driving them across the country. Because of the kindness of stranger, Felicity's life would change for the better in every way and she'd learn the true meaning of family.Response to the prompt "out of place" for the week 5 fic-a-thon.(Also, please don't let that 'underage' tag squick you out - it refers to drinking and totally consensual sexual acts, but Felicity is younger than Oliver... as she is on the show.)





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> I actually drafted some of this back in... November/December, 2016. But got distracted by other shiny, pretty things. And when I saw this prompt, I wondered if I could do some rewriting and make what I had written or the _idea_ (which was about 2,500 words) fit what I wanted to write. 10K words later, here I am. 
> 
> I generally acknowledge that I have the best beta in the business, but she went above and beyond for this one. Because MISSYriver held my hand 100% of the way.

* * *

No one plans to meet the love of their life at seven years old. Especially running away from your maybe-criminal-mastermind father. But that’s what happened when Felicity Smoak met Oliver Queen. He was eleven and the oldest son-slash-heir of the Queen fortune.

Moira, Oliver’s mother, found Felicity and her mother living in a women’s shelter and offered Donna Smoak steady employment as house manager at Queen Manor and a place to live in their carriage house. The Queen matriarch also took a special interest in Felicity because of her intelligence. Moira paid for Felicity to attend Starling Preparatory Academy along with Oliver, and the school designed instruction based on her needs and interests. Despite her mother being a member of the household staff, Felicity was treated like a member of the family. She was included in birthday celebrations, holidays, and family events. Robert and Moira Queen never made her feel like she was _less_.

Despite her intelligence, Felicity had little understanding of what was happening the night the two men in suits knocked on their apartment door in Chicago. She did understand her mother’s frightened face and hurriedly throwing their belongings into suitcases and the old station wagon. Donna had driven them as far as she could until the car had died, fate bringing them to Starling City. It was there the Smoak’s would learn the true meaning of family.  

I.

The first time she and Oliver kissed he was eighteen and she was fourteen. They were working together on an European History project, and Felicity knew when they’d been assigned as partners she’d be doing the majority of the work. She’d dragged him to the Starling Academy library anyway, and he was randomly flipping through some book about Napoleon.

“Are you excited about moving to Boston?” She flipped another page. Works cited pages were the worst.  

“My dad went up last weekend to sign the lease for us.”

Felicity hadn’t known that. Her scholarship to MIT didn’t include housing, but she’d assumed she’d live in dorms like the rest of the freshman. “Us?”

“Yup,” he popped his ‘p’. He wouldn’t look at her. “You know I’m going to Harvard, and Tommy got in too. And you’ll be at MIT.”

“So we’re all living together?” This was all new information to her. “Are you okay with that?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean…” she hesitated. “Oliver, do you want to go off to college with someone who is basically your little sister? Isn’t that gonna interrupt your social life?”

Before she could react, Oliver leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Both of his hands came up to her cheeks and he swept the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip, and when she sighed, he dipped in briefly. Felicity only got the smallest taste of him. It was uniquely Oliver—warm and comfortable. Before he let her go, he kissed her again softly. “Felicity, you’re not my sister.”

“Oliver—”

“Shhh,” he quieted. “We can talk about it later. But now…” Oliver lifted the book he’d been thumbing through earlier. “Napoleon.”

II.

No one plans to live with the person they love when they’re fifteen. The apartment Robert Queen rented for them was a three bedroom, two bathroom condo less than a mile from both MIT and Harvard. It was all hardwood floors, crown moulding, and a brick patio. While the condo wasn’t Queen Manor, not many things were.

She and Oliver moved in on a Tuesday in early August, while Tommy deferred to the next semester. They both had three weeks before classes started, and Felicity spent much of that time familiarizing herself with their new neighborhood. Oliver spent his time following after her and trying to persuade Tommy to fly out.

While Felicity flourished at MIT, Oliver struggled during his first semester. Nothing about Starling Academy prepared him for Harvard University. No one cared who his father was, there were no gyms that could be donated, and when he was caught drinking underage there were actual consequences. The professors expected him to do more reading than he’d ever done in his life, and then there was the downtime.

Felicity didn’t have much downtime because she was loaded up with six classes and two labs. In an attempt to ease into college, Oliver was only taking four classes and one science lab. His hardest class was Introduction to Business Statistics, which was slowly sucking his soul out. Oliver hated everything about the class. But that was a bigger conversation he needed to have with Robert Queen.

The downtime was why he needed Tommy there. Well, downtime and the argument about Felicity taking a work study job as a lab tech. If she needed money, Oliver would give her money. He knew Tommy would take his side, too.

After the first six weeks of classes, Tommy finally showed up. He offered an explanation about a breakup between him and Laurel, locked himself in his bedroom, and barely reappeared during the next week. Over the next six weeks, Tommy stayed drunk or high. While he encouraged Oliver to partake, the Queen heir mostly resisted. Oliver was aware of Felicity’s eyes on him at all times.

Instead of drinking and drugs, Oliver went to the gym and used Harvard’s library to study. On Saturday night while Tommy was out partying, he and Felicity instituted a no-tech-low-tech policy. They’d stayed in to watch DVDs or would try a local restaurant. While Oliver had a fake ID and could get into local bars, there was no fake ID in the world that would get Felicity into a bar in Boston. Instead, he’d buy wine and share (responsibly) with her at home. And then Felicity signed them both up for a cooking class and Oliver discovered the first thing he could do better than her. While Donna Smoak was an excellent cook, Felicity burned toast on a regular basis. It was amusing and adorable.

The first time he cooked for her was on a Saturday. They rented _Napoleon Dynamite_ and he wanted to try out a new Italian recipe he’d learned. In the future, Oliver would refer to it as their first date. He didn’t kiss her again, but he wanted to.

The next Saturday, she kissed him.

III.

They had a mutual agreement to not tell anyone what was happening between them the summer between freshman and sophomore year. Only Oliver and Felicity returned to Starling City, as Harvard had put Tommy on academic probation and required him to take summer courses to improve his GPA.

Felicity moved back into the carriage house and Oliver into the Manor, and they attempted to pretend to be just friends. It was harder than either had anticipated.

Oliver had other struggles that summer. He worried about Tommy. He flew back to Boston twice, just to check on him. Laurel was dating Carter Bowen, who was also at Stanford. He ran into them all around town and they looked… well matched together. Oliver couldn’t fault her, because he knew his best friend didn’t have his shit together, but he also knew Tommy thought Laurel was the girl for him. At some point he was going to have to break the news to him that she’d moved on. Tommy was still drinking too much, but he seemed to have toned down the partying and casual drug use. The threat of being kicked out of school had broken through the fog.

After a year of struggling through business prerequisites, Oliver also planned to tell his father he wanted to change his major. It wasn’t a conversation he was looking forward to. But it was absolutely necessary. He was sure—more than sure—that he had no desire to be the future CEO at Queen Consolidated. Oliver was considering political science, as he knew with certainty his father would never tolerate cooking school.

A political science degree would be a great stepping stone for a law degree (if Robert Queen got his way), but Oliver was already thinking about small government. Starling City needed someone who cared. He knew the headlines and understood the basics. Crime in the Glades was at its highest in decades. If not for the Queen Steel Factory most of those people would be destitute, and his parents were discussing outsourcing to China. While Robert was looking at the bottom line, Moira was concerned for the people in Starling who depended on the Queens to put food on their tables.

Oliver was proud of what his family meant to the city. But he also knew that they had the opportunity to do more good than they were currently doing.

Robert was mollified slightly by the idea of a son with a law degree. There was always Thea to take over the family business, or whoever Oliver married (and he’d offered suggestions of friends’ daughters who were working towards their MBAs at the moment). It took all of Oliver’s restraint to not tell his father about Felicity in that moment or recoil in horror when Isabel Rochev was suggested as a potential bride.

The young couple was able to spend small moments together during the summer. Oliver was sure to make himself available whenever Felicity needed to run errands. The first time he drove her in the Porsche 911 Turbo he received for his 18th birthday, eager to show off his fancy sports car (even if she’d ridden in it half a dozen times before). Halfway down the drive he realized his mistake. The car had a manual transmission, which prevented him from holding her hand like he wanted. The next time they went out together he choose something that was an automatic, and he held her hand the entire time. Oliver didn’t even care if it wasn’t as _cool_ as the Porsche.

Sometimes he would cave and let Thea come along on these trips, too. But only when Thea and Felicity ganged up on him. The family seemed to understand that Felicity had replaced Tommy as his best friend, but they also noticed that Oliver was drinking less and home more. It was an exchange they were willing to accept. All of the Queen’s loved Tommy, but they wanted what was best for Oliver. If Felicity could influence him positively, Robert and Moira were all for the changes she brought about.

They ended the summer with a pool party to celebrate Felicity turning sixteen. It was a big blowout that reunited them for the first time with some of their friends from Starling Academy.  She and Oliver were taking the Queen Consolidated jet back to Boston the next morning. Tommy was flying back to Starling with his belongings on the return trip. His last ditch efforts hadn’t work, and he’d been asked to not return for the fall semester. Malcolm Merlyn was requiring Tommy to work in the mail room at Merlyn Global for an undetermined amount of time to pay him back for any money Tommy spent while in Boston. Robert had renewed the lease on the condo for Oliver and Felicity, and made it clear that Tommy was welcome back at any point. There were other universities in Boston he could attend.

Back in their apartment, snuggled together in Oliver’s bed, Felicity smiled. “It’s been 108 days since we’ve done this.”

“Done what?” Oliver asked, even though he knew the answer. He pulled her closer.

“Lay together, like spoons.”

“Hmmm.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I have something for you. For your birthday.”

Felicity sat up. “For me?”

Oliver nodded. He reached around her and opened his nightstand drawer. From inside he took out a long blue box with white ribbons. “For you.”

“Oliver,” she gasped. “It’s so pretty.”

He chuckled. “You don’t even know what’s inside yet.”

“But the wrapping…” She fingered the bow and looked up at him. “Every girl wants to get something from Tiffany’s at least once in her life.”

“Open it, baby.”

Felicity nodded and carefully pulled on the white ribbon. Her hands shook as she opened that iconic blue box. Inside was another box. With shaking hands, Felicity carefully opened the lid. “Oliver.”

“Do you like it?”

“I love it.”

It was a 24” platinum necklace with a rhodonite open heart charm. “It’s too much.”

“Do you really like it?”

Felicity carefully lifted the necklace from its satin bed. “It’s beautiful, Oliver. You shouldn’t have.” She turned to him with tearful eyes. “Will you help me put it on?”

He took it from her and swept her hair over one shoulder. After the necklace was securely in place, Oliver kissed her bare shoulder. “I bought platinum so you can wear it every day.”

“I will.” Felicity reached up to finger the charm. It fell right to the top of her breasts, but would likely easily be hidden under most of her clothes. “I love it.”

Oliver covered her hand. “I picked something pink because of all the color you’ve brought to my world, and I liked the idea of an open heart because I feel like you’ve opened mine. I didn’t know it when you came to live in the carriage house all those years ago, but you’ve changed my life.” He kissed her shoulder again. “I love you.”

It was the first time either of them said it. Felicity twisted in his arms so she could see his eyes. They were bright and hopeful. “I love you, too.”  

IV.

Tommy moved back in after a year in Starling City. His father had secured him admission into Boston College, and he was taking summer classes to catch up. Oliver was also taking summer classes, but only because Felicity had accepted an internship with Kord Industries and would be staying in the condo all summer. It would be one thing to have stolen moments when they were both in Starling, but another to be on opposite sides of the country. Robert and Moira were both pleased that Oliver seemed so invested in his education after years of showing little to no interest. Moira was also glad someone would be there with Tommy to offer moral support.

The return of Tommy to the apartment complicated things. While Oliver and Felicity technically had their own rooms, they often slept together in Oliver’s. They had their own routine that didn’t involve the other man, and his presence made things difficult. Early into his return, Oliver decided that Tommy deserved to know about the relationship. It was only fair to all of them. He and Felicity shouldn’t have to hide in their home, but Tommy didn’t deserve to be lied to either.

While the other man gave them some strange looks, he took it well. Tommy seemed to think that Felicity was _a phase_ Oliver was going through, and once they broke up things would return to normal. He fell further into this belief when he discovered they’d yet to have sex.

But Felicity was only sixteen, so that made things tricky for them. Oliver wanted things to be right for her, and he didn’t want to apply unnecessary pressure. He’d lost his virginity at fifteen in the backseat of Eliza Raymond’s car. It wasn’t memorable or worthwhile. In the three years before he kissed Felicity the first time, he’d done a lot of dicking around with more girls than he should have. None of them meant nearly what Felicity did to him.

Felicity was different. She was special. He’d known from early on that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. But those things took time. Meanwhile, she was underage and there were laws. Tricky laws that involved age of consent and could put him in jail for a long time, should the wrong person consider the law violated. So he waited. Instead they slept in the same bed most nights and sometimes indulged in showers together. Oliver was getting hand jobs and oral sex on a regular basis, and there was a particularly memorable occasion of dry humping. More importantly, he was there as Felicity was discovering pleasure for the first time. It was more than worth it for him.

The night she turned seventeen, the two of them and Tommy went to the Neptune Oyster to celebrate. It was a favorite of hers and Oliver had rented their backroom for the celebration. Her closest friends from MIT were on hand for the celebration, and the two of them were open with their coupledom. Felicity wore a new black dress that stopped above her knees and high heels, which was unusual for her. Oliver was dressed in his best charcoal suit. Their party closed the place down, but it was happy and everyone was celebrating Felicity.

As she was saying goodbye to her guests, Tommy slipped an envelope into Oliver’s pocket. “I booked you a weekend at the Lenox. I already checked you in and dropped a bag off at your room. I don’t expect to see either of you again before Sunday after lunch.”

“Tommy—”

“Do you love her?”

“Without a doubt,” Oliver answered immediately.

“Don’t fuck it up.” Tommy still struggled with his demons from Laurel. There were still things he couldn’t talk about when it came to her. “Tell her every single day.”

The other man nodded. “You’ll be okay alone?”

“I’m twenty-one, Ollie, not twelve. I can take care of myself.”

“If you need me—”

“I’ll call.”

When Felicity returned to his side, Oliver looked down and smiled. “Tommy got us two nights at the Lenox for your birthday.”

“Thank you.” Her cheeks bloomed with color. “You shouldn’t have.”

Tommy pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Love you, Lissy.” When he pulled back, his eyes were bright. “You two take the Jeep, and I’ll grab a cab. Have a good weekend.”

They stood and watched as he walked away, both lost in their thoughts. Tommy was not himself, and hadn’t been for some time. After he turned the corner, Oliver squeezed her hand. “Let’s go.”

The _room_ Tommy reserved for them turned out to be the Judy Garland Suite. It was amazing. He’d also had it filled with vases of fresh freesias, a favorite of Felicity’s. “Go take a bath,” Oliver told her. “I’ll order some wine.”

When she came out thirty minutes later, he’d tossed his suit jacket and tie over the back of a chair and rolled up his sleeves. Oliver put candles in the bedroom, and turned off the lights. There was an open bottle of wine chilling in a bucket. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Enjoy your bath?” He poured them both a glass of wine.

“Yes.” Felicity took the wine and took a sip. “This is good. What is it?”

“An ‘82 Rothschild. I knew you’d like it.”

“That’s an expensive bottle of wine, Oliver. You shouldn’t—”

“Shhh,” he cut her off. “Can I make a confession?”

Felicity nodded.

“I didn’t get you a gift this year. What can you possibly buy for the woman who has given you everything?”

“Oliver,” she sighed. Felicity carefully sat her wine on the mantle and stepped to where he was seated on the bed. “You’ve changed my life, too, you know.”

He tugged her between his knees and rested his head against her stomach. “I know.”

They stayed like that for a long time, just being together in silence. Neither of them needed to say anything, as they’d perfected the art of silent communication a long time ago.

Finally, she said, “I’m ready.”

“Hmmm?”

“For us, to, you know…” Felicity felt her face heat. “I’m ready for you to make love to me. I'm ready to make love with you.”

Oliver caught her eyes. “Felicity.” His heartbeat sped up. “Are you sure?”

“I’ve been sure for awhile.” She gave him a shy smile. “I just didn’t want to do _that_ the first time sharing a wall with your best friend.”

He kissed her. It was reminiscent of the first time. His hands framed her face and they were both smiling. This kiss was longer, but it still had the chance of changing their entire relationship. When Oliver withdrew, he laughed. “If you’d told me that, we could have spent the night in your room.”

Felicity took a step back and loosened her robe. With a shrug of her shoulders, it fell to the floor. All she was wearing was the necklace he’d given her one year earlier. “I love you. Please make love to me.”

Words failed him. He stood and began to unbutton his shirt. “Get on the bed.” He never took his eyes off of her. Oliver went to the bag Tommy packed and retrieved the strip of condoms his friend had stashed inside. He tore one off and laid it beside her, and tossed the others on the nightstand. “If you want to stop at any point, you tell me.”

“Okay.”

“I mean it, Felicity.” He was leaning down over her now. He’d taken off his shirt, but not his pants. “This is about you, not me.”

Felicity smoothed her hands down his arms. “I know. I trust you.”

Oliver kissed her again. It was slow and sweet and full of love. As much as he wanted her, it was more important to not mess this up. He knew with certainty that he’d wait forever for her. Felicity was running her hands through the hair at the nape of his neck, and along his back, and it was sending blood straight to his groin. He broke the kiss and went to her neck.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered. “I want you so much.” He pressed his erection into her. “Do you feel how much I need you right now?” He took her ear between his teeth and pulled. “You make me so happy, baby. I love you.”

From her neck, he went to her breasts. Felicity was already arched off the bed. His hand found the right one and his mouth found the left nipple. Her skin always tasted so sweet. She squirmed beneath him, so Oliver switched breasts and moved his empty hand to her honey pot. She was _soaking_. Felicity arched again and Oliver slid one finger inside her. He couldn’t wait to have his dick in her.

He continued his journey south and ended with his mouth pressed against her clitoris. In the last year they’d had _a lot_ of oral sex. It helped with the waiting. It also helped that Oliver knew exactly what she liked. He knew if he stimulated the top of her vagina with two fingers and hummed against her clitoris she’d cum for him in less than ten seconds. If he took her little button in his mouth and sucked, she’d thrash so hard on the bed, he’d need to hold her down for fear of a broken nose. And if he switched things up, putting his tongue inside of her and his thumb on her clitoris, Felicity would flood his mouth with sweetness and the sounds she made would get him harder than a rock.

Oliver didn’t employ any of those methods tonight. He pressed the thumb of his right hand to her clit and carefully stretched her with two, and then three fingers. His tongue drew lazy patterns up and down her inner and outer lips. Sometimes it would dip inside her vagina and tangle with his own fingers, tasting her. No matter how much they’d fooled around before, nothing about their previous experience was going to prepare her for the pain of sex for the first time. When she started rocking her hips against his hand, Oliver sealed his mouth over her clit and searched for the spongy spot inside of her that always set her off. As soon as he found it, he drove his fingers against it over and over again. Her orgasm almost made him cum in his pants.

As Felicity recovered, Oliver shed his pants and boxers. He reached for the condom he’d placed on the bed and sheathed himself. Her legs were splayed, and Felicity was lazily drawing patterns against her own stomach. Oliver leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

He sat back on his knees and took his erection in hand and pressed forward. She reached down and held herself open for him. Oliver paused, taking a mental picture of what was happening. In the future, he wanted to be able to recall this moment with clarity. “This is going to hurt,” he warned. He pressed the head of his erection into her and then shifted his hips. Oliver leaned forward and kissed her, swallowing any sounds she made. Her body adjusted to his size, and soon his hips were flush with hers. He stayed still as her body made room for him. “You okay?”

Felicity bit her lip. “It feels so good having you inside me.”

He nearly choked. “Felicity—”

“I mean—”

He cut her off with a kiss. “I know what you mean.” Oliver shifted his hips. “Are you ready?” At her nod, he withdrew halfway and then pressed back inside. She felt amazing. Oliver pulled back again, a little further, and then pressed back in.

They found a rhythm, and Oliver helped her shift on the bed. He adjusted her legs so they were around his hips and soon he was rocking into her. Felicity was arching to meet his thrusts. He could feel the hum of an orgasm begin at the base of his spine. “Reach down and touch yourself, baby.”

The press of her two fingers against her clit made all the difference and soon Felicity felt herself tumbling over the precipice again. As she squeezed him, she wrapped one arm around his back and pulled him down to her chest. Oliver continued to rut against her as he let go of the control he’d been holding onto, filling the condom. He pressed kisses to the top of her breasts and neck. “Love you.”

“Hmmm.” Felicity ran a hand down his back. “Love you too.”

Reluctantly, Oliver pulled away. He couldn't help but study her, completely sated and happy. “I think we’re going to move into your room when we get back on Sunday.”

Felicity laughed.

 V.

They were less than a month from graduation when the pregnancy scare happened. Felicity’d been on birth control for over seven months when they decided that condoms were no longer necessary. The two of them were in a committed, monogamous relationship and Oliver was as conscientious about her taking her pill every morning as she was. They’d just told their families the previous Christmas they were together, so it was important that there not be anymore surprises added to the mix.

But then the week of midterms happened. She had projects due every day, and Oliver was interning at the Haverhill Mayor’s office. He also had projects due in two classes. They barely saw each other. Oliver managed to get some relief by cooking dinner every night, but it wasn’t the same. He missed her.

When their weekly Saturday night date rolled around, Oliver convinced Tommy to leave them in the condo, undisturbed. He’d cooked her chicken cordon bleu and they’d blocked out the rest of the world. It wasn’t until the next morning when Felicity realized she hadn’t taken a pill since the previous Tuesday. She immediately told Oliver, he went out to buy condoms, and they both waited for her period and hoped it would all work out like it was supposed to.

Seven weeks later, Felicity was late. Oliver held her hand while she peed on three sticks.

All three were negative. “How can you miss something you never even had?”

“So it’s not just me?” he asked.

She shook her head. “It’s stupid, right?” Felicity pressed her hand to her stomach. “I’m eighteen. You’re twenty two. We’re way too young for this. But…”

“You wanted it,” he finished for her. He studied her with warm eyes. “I wanted it too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Oliver wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to his chest. “It’s all I’ve thought about, honestly. A life with you. Something permanent.”

Felicity stilled. “Permanent?”

“You and me against the world, baby. Finally telling my dad I’m not going to law school. That I want to study to be a chef. Telling him about moving to Gotham with you and studying at The Culinary Institute.”

“I want that, too.”

“Marry me?”

“Wh—what? Oliver.” She stepped back to study him. “We can tell Robert and move to Gotham and everything else without getting married.”

“You don’t understand. Wait here.” Felicity watched as he left the room and then returned a minute later with a black gift bag. From inside he withdrew what could only be a ring box. “I bought this a month ago. I’ll show you the receipt, if you don’t believe me. Not because you might be pregnant, and not because of my dad or Gotham, or anything like that. But because when I think about the future, all I can think about is you.

“We both graduate in three weeks, and then I’m going to be twenty-three a few days later. I can’t remember a time when you weren’t in my life. And since you entered it, all you’ve brought with you was sunshine and light. I won’t claim to have always loved you, because we both know better. Your love is the greatest gift I’ve ever been given. I was going to ask you to marry me on my birthday, because I can’t think of a better present. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so please tell me you want to spend the rest of your life with me.”

Tears spilled from her eyes, but she nodded anyway. “Yes. Yes!”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes.” Felicity launched herself at him, but Oliver caught her. He kissed her once and then wrapped her in a tight hug. “I love you.”

When he set her down, Felicity held out her left hand. He took out the ring and with shaking hands he placed it on her finger.

VI.

By mutual decision, they decided not to tell anyone they were getting married when they returned to Starling City. Felicity had accepted a job at Wayne Enterprises that was to start six weeks after she graduated, and she didn’t want to spend that entire time looking at dresses and deciding on colors or flowers with her mother, Moira, and Thea.

Oliver was going to spend three weeks on a business trip with Robert and Malcolm Merlyn. The older men had a business deal in Hong Kong, and Robert was potentially interested in buying the yacht they were sailing on. Before the deal was closed, he wanted to see how she would hold up on a long trip. Robert asked Oliver to accompany him with lingering hopes his son would change his mind about some day running Queen Consolidated.

Oliver agreed because he needed to tell his father about his acceptance into the Culinary Institute. It was a warm, windy Saturday morning when the Queen men kissed the women they loved goodbye. Felicity’s engagement ring was on the necklace Oliver had bought her years before, tucked between her breasts. As much as she wanted to shout it to the world, Felicity loved that she and Oliver had this secret between them.

Soon after the yacht launched, Felicity and Moira met Donna Smoak and Thea at the local regional airport where they took the Queen Consolidated jet to Gotham. Felicity was in charge of finding her and Oliver a place to live while he was gone. They’d want to move in as soon as he got back from Hong Kong..

It took five days, but she finally found a place she loved. It was a three bedroom loft with an open floor plan. The balcony outside overlooked downtown Gotham. Felicity could see the Wayne Enterprises building from her living room. She was excited about the chance to design software for Lucius Fox.

They spent another three days in Gotham arranging furniture deliveries and contacting movers in Boston so their things from the condo could be packed and delivered in time. Tommy was transferring to Starling City University to finish his business degree. When Felicity talked to him, he reported he didn’t trust himself in Boston alone. She’d offered him one of their spare rooms, but he’d declined.

Eight days were gone by the time she arrived back in Starling. Only thirteen more until he’d get back. Phone calls and email were sporadic from the open sea, but she had heard from him when they’d docked in Hawaii to refuel. At that point, he hadn’t told his father about not going to law school.

She hadn’t been paying attention to the weather in the Pacific while he was gone, and later she realized she should have been. A line of squalls blew them off course for Hong Kong, but they likely would have survived that if not for a fire in the engine room. The yacht drifted for days, as Malcolm Merlyn desperately radioed for help to anyone who might hear them. As food ran low, and water even lower, Robert Queen made a decision that would haunt him for the remainder of his short life.

He directed Oliver to put on a life vest, and he and Malcolm lowered his son along with their remaining survival supplies into the Northern Pacific Ocean. Once he’d safely reached water, Robert withdrew a pistol from the back of his pants and turned it on Malcolm. “Oliver will tell Tommy you loved him.”

“Robert—”

A shot rang out. Robert leaned over the deck. “Oliver, it’s up to you now. Survive!” He took a step back, out of his son’s line of sight, and shot himself. Robert did not die immediately, but instead he bled out slowly.

The yacht was discovered fourteen days later by a Search and Rescue team. Robert, Malcolm, and the rest of the crew members were all dead. It was a mystery what happened to Oliver Queen.

No one would hear from him again for four years and eight months.


	2. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of my response to week 5's tumblr prompt "out of place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See all the notes at the beginning of the first part - those are the important ones. :)

* * *

It was the coldest part of the year, so Oliver worked to keep a campfire going all day and all night. He’d long ago established a camp site at the highest peak, hoping he’d be able to see any fishing boats that came near. _If_ any fishing boats ever came near. For however long he’d been stuck here, he’d been waiting for something or someone to come look for him, but there’d been nothing.

Oliver had long ago mastered using rocks to start a fire. When he washed up he understood the basics of using kindling and tinder to light the fire, and once the fire started adding larger pieces of wood to keep it burning.

His father told him to survive. Oliver did his best.

I.

Even though it’d been almost five years, Felicity still struggled to sleep through the night without Oliver. Nothing about her life made sense anymore. Despite being the youngest Vice President in the history of Queen Consolidated and a professional success, she’d never felt more out of sorts personally.

Once Robert’s death was confirmed, the Board looked to Moira to step up and take the lead at the company. Investors were threatening to pull out, and with Oliver missing and Thea still at Starling Academy, there needed to be a Queen in charge. As much as Moira wanted to take to her rooms and wallow, she needed to consider Robert’s legacy.

Moira asked Felicity to forego the job at Wayne Enterprises and come to work in Queen Consolidated’s Applied Science division. What was once supposed to be only a yearlong commitment turned into the Vice President of Technology. The Queen’s were her family and that made Queen Consolidated the family business.

At 2:13 a.m. she gave up trying to sleep. Felicity pulled her robe on over her pajamas and picked up her tablet. If she wasn’t going to sleep, she might as well work.

Three years ago she’d purchased a small loft apartment in downtown Starling. It was close to work, and it got her out of the carriage house and away from Donna, who constantly pressured her to move on in her personal life. Her mother and Raisa still ran the Manor efficiently. The two women had put together a small wedding for Moira and Walter Steele last year in the rose garden with Felicity, Thea, and Tommy as witnesses. Walter moved into the Manor and Felicity took Thea home with her for two weeks to give the newlyweds some space.

The blonde had been coding for an hour when her cell phone rang. Who was calling her in the middle of the night? She squinted at the screen.

_Why the hell was the Coast Guard calling her?_

“Hello?”

“Mrs. Queen?”

“No, I’m sorry—”

“This isn’t Felicity Queen?”

She felt her heartbeat speed up and her palms begin to sweat. “My name is Felicity Smoak. Who is this?”

“This is Petty Officer First Class Ramsey, Ma’am. I’m trying to reach someone regarding Oliver Queen.”

“What about Oliver?” Felicity put her tablet to the side. “Did you find him?”

“Yes, ma’am. He was found on an island off the coast of Manchuria. We’re evacuating him to Okinawa, Japan, and pending medical review, he’ll either be airlifted to Landstuhl Medical Center or onto Hawaii.”  

Felicity couldn’t think. She couldn’t process what was happening. They found him. “I don’t understand—”

“Ma’am, would you like to speak with him?”

“Yes,” she sobbed. “ _Please_.”

“‘Licity.” Oliver’s voice was broken from disuse. “Is it you?”

“Oliver, oh god. Sweetheart, it’s me. I’ve missed you so much.”

“F‘licity,” he cried. “I missed you, too.”

The blonde sobbed into the receiver. “I love you so much, Oliver. I can’t believe it’s you.”

He tried to say more, but Oliver broke down in tears on the phone. She listened to him cry until finally the Petty Officer took the phone back. “Ma’am, I’ll call you again once he’s been evaluated at Camp Hansen.”

“You’ll call me?” she repeated.

“Yes, ma’am. I’ll call you.”

“Do you know how long it’ll be?”

“No, ma’am, I don’t. It’s another two hours to base and then he has to be evaluated,” the man reminded her.

“You said he’ll either be sent to Germany or Hawaii?” Felicity questioned.

“Yes, ma’am. That’s what I’ll let you know when I call.”

She exhaled. “I’ll call Oliver’s mother and have the pilot prepare two flight plans, then.”

“Ma’am—”

“Sir,” Felicity cut him off, “that’s Oliver Queen you’ve got there. I don’t know if you know what that means or not. He’s been assumed dead for almost five years, and there are people who are going to be extremely happy to see him.”

“I understand, Ma’am.” She heard the man smile. “I look forward to meeting you.”

“Thank you, sir. I look forward to hearing from you soon.”

Once she hung up, Felicity walked to her refrigerator. Despite it being nearly 4 a.m., she needed a drink. Felicity poured herself half a glass of red wine and drained it quickly. She’d call Moira first, and then get dressed.

Alive. Oliver was alive. Maybe things were beginning to look up personally.

 II.

They were sending him to Hawaii. After checking him over in Japan, none of his physical ailments were life-threatening. Yes, he was dehydrated and malnourished, but that was to be expected. He’d kept his strength up via running, push ups, and hunting over the years. It wasn’t like there was an army of mercenaries waiting to capture and torture him. Clearly they were worried about his psychological needs, as the doctor there strongly encouraged him to seek intense therapy for PTSD and reintegration.

After nearly five years on a deserted island, with not even a volleyball to keep him company, it was no wonder. If not for the years of cooking classes he’d taken in Boston, he wouldn’t have survived. Deer, rabbits, and other wild animals filled his physical needs. The only thing that would have sated his emotional ones was Felicity. He’d longed for her every single day.

Once his physical exam was over, they allowed him to take a shower. The island he’d washed up on was _cold_ , and the few times he’d risked sickness to clean up was in a cold, clear lake. His once short hair was down the middle of his back, and his beard hung down his face. In the first few years he’d tried to keep them both up with the knife in the survival kit, but the blade wasn’t worth grooming that no one was around to see. After a hot shower and clean clothes, Oliver sat down with a barber who gave him a much closer cut than he’d worn previously. He felt thirty pounds lighter. The man trimmed most of the hair off his face, and the someone loaned him an electric razor to even his facial hair out.

Petty Officer First Class Ramsey was nearby the entire time. When Oliver had broken down on the phone talking to Felicity, the older man had taken the phone and talked calmly to his one-time fiancée. When he’d gotten off the phone, he’d been smiling. “Seems like a special girl.”

Oliver nodded. “She’s great.”

“Your wife?”

“Someday, I hope.” Oliver closed his eyes and sighed. “If she hasn’t—”

_If she hadn’t moved on_. He couldn’t even say the words. It hurt to even think the words.

“That girl loves you.” Officer Ramsey patted him on the back. “If that’s what you’re worried about. I could tell that over the phone in less than five minutes.”

He exhaled loudly. Oliver hoped she still loved him. Thoughts of getting back to her was the only reason he’d made it through.

Oliver pulled against his safety belt. “How long is this flight again?”

“About eight and half hours.” The man held out two pills. “The doc said to give these to you before we took off.”

“What is it?”

“Xanax, I think,” Officer Ramsey answered. After Oliver took the pills, the other man gave him a bottle of water. “It’ll help you to relax and get some sleep.”

Despite being a great flyer, Oliver swallowed the pills. Sleep sounded nice. When he woke up, he’d be that much closer to Felicity.

The plane landed at Hickam AFB without issue. Officer Ramsey shook Oliver awake and escorted him inside the base. Once there, they provided him with coffee and a simple meal. The doctor in Japan warned him his stomach wouldn’t be able to handle anything too rich or with complex starches. But the grilled chicken and potatoes were filling. After twenty minutes, the both of them were informed the Queen Consolidated jet was scheduled to land at Inouye International Airport in an hour. The military would provide him with a ride and Officer Ramsey would continue to accompany him. According to him, he’d promised Felicity he would be with Oliver until the man was delivered to his family.

Oliver watched from the private jet lounge as his family’s plane landed. The jet sat as the pilot went through the landing requirements, and as the jet’s stairs began to open Oliver went out the glass door and began running. By the time he reached the tarmac, the stairs were out and Felicity was coming down them. When she saw him, she threw herself at him.

He was there to catch her.

Now that she was back in his arms, Oliver was never letting her go.

III.

He couldn’t stop looking at her. Felicity was blonde now. When he’d last seen her, her hair was it’s natural brown with purple streaks. She was also wearing new black and amber glasses. Before, she’d avoided her glasses except at night and unless her eyes were tired from looking at the computer. Her style had changed too. In college she’d loved baggy sweatshirts and jeans, but today she wore a fitted dress. In Oliver’s opinion, she could wear a potato sack and he’d think she was beautiful.

The necklace she he’d given her years ago was still around her neck. Along with the rhodonite heart was the engagement ring. “You’re not wearing it?”

“Hmmm?”

Oliver took her hand in his. “Your ring. You’re not wearing it.”

Felicity was aware that his mother and sister were watching them carefully. She’d taken the ring off when they returned to Starling nearly five years ago, with the agreement they would tell their parents together when he got back from Hong Kong. “We can talk about this later,” she murmured.

“Why aren’t you wearing it?”

“Oliver—”

“What’s he talking about?” Thea asked. “What aren’t you wearing?”

The blonde sighed. She loosened her hand from his and reached up to take the necklace off. “Before Oliver and I left Boston, he asked me to marry him.” Felicity slid the ring off the chain and put it on the ring finger of her right hand. “I said yes.”

“You’re engaged?” Moira asked.

“Yes, at least I hope so,” Oliver answered. Felicity nodded along. There was so much they needed to talk about and decide. She slid back into his side and exhaled.

“What was it like there, Ollie?” His sister asked. The younger woman had had six years to wrap her head around the idea of her brother and Felicity. Watching them together, Ollie clearly still loved her. Thea only hoped that Felicity felt the same. “What did you do all day?

“It was cold.” He didn’t want to talk about this. It was the last thing he wanted to talk about. “I… found food and firewood. Mostly I just tried to survive.”

“How’d they find you?” Thea pressed.

Oliver tensed. “Some fishermen saw my fire from their boat. They had a radio and were able to contact the Coast Guard in international waters. Petty Officer Ramsey showed up and asked for my name. He asked if there was someone I wanted to contact, and I gave him Felicity’s cell phone number.”

“He’s the one we met at the airport, right?” Moira questioned. “That Felicity hugged?”

“Yes,” the blonde answered. “Officer Ramsey talked me off the ledge at 3 a.m., so I felt he deserved a hug.” She laid her head in the crook of Oliver’s arm. “I didn’t sleep last night, so I’m going to try and sleep now. When we get back to Starling, I need to go by QC and check on a couple of projects.”

“You don’t need to do that,” Moira assured her. “Walter has everything under control.”

“I know, Moira. But some of the projects have deadlines.” Felicity closed her eyes. “I’m in charge of the department. I need to wrap up my current projects and hand off what I can, and then I’ll submit a request for leave.”

“I’m also going to take some time,” the older woman commented. “I plan to name Walter as interim CEO on Monday.”

“Who’s Walter?” Oliver questioned. “You’ve mentioned him twice now.”

“My husband.” Moira twisted the rings on her left hand. “I don’t know how much they told you, but they found the yacht. It was about a month after the squall, I guess, when they found it. Your father and Malcolm Merlyn were on board… deceased.”

He nodded in understanding. “Dad…” Oliver wanted to tell her what his father had done for him, but the words wouldn’t come. “Dad—”

“It’s okay,” his mother told him. “It’s going to take time.”

IV. 

An hour later, Felicity and Thea were both asleep. Moira was working on her laptop and Oliver was staring straight ahead. “How’s she been? Really?”

Moira looked up at her son. “Who? Felicity?”

“Yes.”

“She stepped up,” his mother answered. “When I asked her to stay in Starling City and take a job at Queen Consolidated, Felicity did. I know how much she was looking forward to working with Lucius Fox and the life you planned in Gotham, but when I told her I needed her, Felicity said yes.”

“Just like that?”

“Yeah.” The older blonde’s eyes drifted to the woman leaning against her son. “She contacted Mr. Fox and explained the situation. He and Bruce Wayne let her out of the contract, of course. I don’t know if she told you before, but she’d rented an apartment in Gotham for the two of you. When she called them, they required two months rent and she forfeited her deposit to get out of the contract. When I offered to pay it for her, Felicity declined.

“She moved back into the carriage house with Donna for two years, and worked as the Assistant Director of Applied Sciences. She’s currently the Vice President of Technology.”

“That’s her work life. What about personally?”

The Queen matriarch exhaled. “I can’t answer that question, Oliver. She’s played it so close to her chest. A few years back she moved into an apartment near QC. Felicity doesn’t take sick days or personal days. She’s incredibly professional at work, but she unplugs every Saturday night. Her cell phone and tablets are turned off, and she’s virtually unreachable unless you drive to her apartment. But whatever she does that night, she’s always over at the Manor for brunch on Sunday. Felicity has made it clear that Saturday is her time and unless it’s a life-threatening emergency, she doesn’t want to be disturbed.”

Hearing that she’d kept their Saturday night low-tech-no-tech tradition alive eased something in his chest. Despite their years apart, Felicity hadn’t forgotten him.

“You still want to marry her?”

Oliver nodded. “The only reason I made it was because Dad told me…” He shuddered, but knew he needed to get this out. “Dad told me to survive. So I wanted to do that, to honor him. But also, I needed to get back to her. I used to carry this picture of the two of us in my wallet. It was some dumb snapshot that was taken at a fair somewhere, but Felicity tore it off the strip and gave it to me. I had it there, and it helped me remember what I had to live for. She’s always seen the best parts of me, and made me want to be a better person. I need her.”

 V. 

Her apartment in downtown Starling was small. It was much smaller than the condo they’d lived in with Tommy in Boston, but it fit Felicity’s needs. Oliver followed her inside. He’d been given the choice of joining his mother and sister at the Manor or going back to Felicity’s apartment. To him, there was no choice to make. Even if some of his belongings might be at the Manor, Felicity wouldn’t be. He wasn’t willing to let her out of his sight. Felicity agreed to bring him to the Manor for dinner the next day.

Oliver watched as Felicity walked comfortably around the apartment. She left her shoes by the couch, her purse in a chair, and her keys in a bowl on the bar. “Do you want anything?”

“Some water?” he asked.

As she went to the refrigerator, Oliver looked around. This was truly Felicity’s home, and he didn’t belong here. Or he didn’t have a place here. There was still a chance that he could belong here. She wore his necklace and his ring, but did he still have her heart?

Felicity brought him a bottle of water. “I’m going to shower and change, and then I need to go to the office for a few hours. If you want, you can stay here or—”

“I’ll come with you,” he cut her off.

“Are you sure?” she questioned. “It’s late, so there probably won’t be anyone around, but we haven’t really talked about how we want to announce your return.”

“Felicity, do you have to go to your office tonight?” When she nodded, he continued, “Okay, then I’m coming with you.”

“Okay.” She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” He didn’t want to let her go. Oliver wanted to draw her up in his arms and take her to bed. He wanted to lock the door and the two of them refuse to see anyone for weeks. He’d never get enough of her. Oliver forced himself to step back. “Go take your shower.”

“You’ll be here?” she asked.

“I’m not going anywhere, baby.” He smiled at her. “Not for a long time.”

The blonde smiled at him. “Okay.”  

 VI.

Oliver sat up straight in bed, his breath coming in large gasps. In his dream, he was back there. On the island. He’d been running. Always running. But to where? In his dream, he wasn’t running to Felicity. There’d been no Felicity.

“Hey.” She ran a hand down his back. “You okay?”

He sank into her touch. Words wouldn’t come, so Oliver took comfort from the hand on his back while he concentrated on his breathing.

“You weren’t there.”

“Where?”

“On the boat. On the island.” He turned to look at her. “You weren’t there for almost five years.”

Felicity dropped her hand from his back. She flung off the blankets and crawled from the bed. “ _What the fuck_? I thought you were _dead_ , Oliver! It’s not like life was a party for me!”

“That didn’t come out how I wanted it to.”

“How did you want it to?” the blonde raged. She stalked to her wardrobe and pulled out her robe. Felicity wrapped it around her and pulled the belt tight. “Get your ass out of that bed, we’re talking about this. I’ll make coffee.”

Oliver scrubbed his hand down his face. That hadn’t gone well. He pulled himself out of bed. He put on sweatpants over his boxers and pulled a t-shirt from his drawer. He’d fucked up and it was time to face the music.

She was waiting for him in the living room, two cups of coffee on the table. Felicity was sitting in an overstuffed chair, her legs tucked up under her. “Sit down.”

“What if I don’t want to?” he challenged.

“Sit. Down.” He’d been home for twenty days and they’d avoided this for that long. “We’re doing this, Oliver. Now. Or you’re leaving.”

“Leaving?” Oliver felt the air leave his lungs. He took a seat on the sofa across from her. “You’d make me leave?”

“If we can’t—If... if we can’t get some of this _stuff_ out in the open, then yes, I think we should take some time apart.” She took a deep breath. “I don’t feel like I’m asking for too much, but maybe I am. Your words indicate that you want things to work out between us, but your actions don’t always say that. I just want you to talk to me about _something_ important, Oliver. Not about Boston, not about Tommy or Thea, but about the island. About _us_. Talk to me about something that _matters_.

“You want to talk about us?” Oliver asked. “Why didn’t anyone know we were engaged?”

“We agreed, Oliver!” Felicity cried. “We decided _together_ to not tell them, before we left Boston. Tell me you remember that.”

He did. “And now? Why’re you wearing your ring on your right hand?”

Her immediate response was to cover the diamond ring. She was wearing it on her right hand, but that was because… “Oliver.”

“Do you not want to marry me?”

“Have I given you the ring back?”

“No.”

“Then you should assume I still want to marry you.” Felicity knew her response was sarcastic, but she didn’t care. “I would tell you if I didn’t want to marry you.”

Oliver nodded. “The island was very cold. I floated for what felt like days before I hit land, and if my dad hadn’t put food and water in the lifeboat with me, I don’t know if I would have survived. Birds circled overhead for days, waiting for me to die.

“I didn’t see my dad shoot himself, but I heard the gunshot. I heard two gunshots. Dad and Malcolm lowered me down, so I’m assuming Dad shot Malcolm and then shot himself. And then I just floated.” He leaned forward and picked up his coffee cup. Before the island he’d preferred it with milk and sugar, but the first time Felicity had made it like that Oliver had nearly vomited. His body wasn’t ready to process the extra sugar. For now he was drinking it black and weak. “When I hit land, I didn’t immediately realize I was on an island. It was near dusk, so I made camp. I didn’t have time to build a fire that first night, and I nearly froze to death.

“The next day, my priority was making a permanent camp. My first camp was on the beach. I spent most of the day gathering supplies for a campfire and shelter. When my food from the boat ran out, I started hunting. I didn’t know what plants were safe, so I tried to stick to animals. There were deer and rabbits, and birds of course. Lack of food wasn’t a huge issue. It was a large island with a dense forest. The animals seemed plentiful.”

“How did you pass time?” Felicity queried. She’d been mostly quiet and just listened to him talk about his experiences. “What did you do all day?”

“Explored the island?” He sighed. “After I’d been there awhile, I started looking for another camp. Some place higher up so I could spot a boat if one came nearby. The island had a cliff, so I set up a large pile of wood and built a shelter close to it. And I waited.”

“For four years and eight months.”

“Something like that.” Oliver studied her carefully. He wasn’t ready to tell her about the long, cold nights. Or the days he was hungry because he hadn’t been able to catch anything. The times when he’d considered jumping off the cliff into the sea below. “The thought of coming home to you. That’s what kept me going.”

Felicity nodded. “I never stopped wondering about you. When they found the boat, but you weren’t there… I just couldn’t help but hope that you were out there, living. Even if something traumatic happened to you, even if you didn’t remember me or know I was alive, I hoped you were out there. Because if you were out there, I knew you and I would find our way back to each other. You and I don’t work without each other. We fit together, Oliver.”

Oliver kneeled in front of her chair. “I know we have things to work out and I know we have things we need to talk about, still, but I have a question for you.”

“Yes?”

“Will you marry me?”

Felicity felt tears spring to her eyes. “Absolutely, one hundred percent.” She slipped the ring off of her right hand and together they put it on her left ring finger. “I love you, Oliver.”

“I love you, too, baby.” He leaned up and pressed a kiss to her lips. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Me too.”  

VII.

“Mr. Queen?” The receptionist smiled at him. “He’ll see you now.”

Oliver stood. He nervously straightened his button down shirt. After Felicity, his mother, and new stepfather announced his rescue to the rest of the world, Felicity had taken him shopping for new clothes. None of his clothes from five years ago fit properly. Despite the fact that he’d worked out regularly in Boston, his body had changed dramatically.

The man he was here to see was waiting at the office door. “Mr. Queen? I’m John Diggle.”

“Call me Oliver. Mr. Queen was my father.” Oliver reached his hand out. “Should I call you Mr. Diggle?”

“No,” the other man answered. “My friend’s call me Diggle, or Dig. I’m glad you’re here.”

“I was encouraged to seek therapy after I was rescued. My fiancée also felt it would be helpful.”

Diggle indicated to Oliver where he should sit. “I’m not surprised. But I should be completely honest with you. I’m not a licensed therapist.”

“You came highly recommended, however. Felicity did a lot of research.” Oliver laughed. “You don’t know her, but that’s how Felicity helps.”

“I understand.” Diggle continued, “Even though I’m not a licensed therapist, I have provided some counselling for post-traumatic stress. Mostly for soldiers returning from Iraq and Afghanistan, but I’d like to help if you feel like I can.”

“Okay.” Oliver sank back into the sofa. “Five years ago, my entire life was ahead of me. I was engaged to the woman of my dreams, I’d been accepted to the Culinary Institute, and I’d just graduated from Harvard with a PoliSci degree. Things were _good_. And then I got on a boat.”

**Author's Note:**

> [the Boston condo](https://www.zillow.com/homedetails/Newbury-St-Boston-MA-02116/2093812018_zpid/?fullpage=true) \- Not the one I originally picked out back in Nov/Dec, but that's off the market now, however this one is close. (We all know Robert Queen isn't gonna let his kid live in on-campus housing.) 
> 
> [the necklace](http://www.tiffany.com/jewelry/tiffany-silver-jewelry/elsa-peretti-open-heart-pendant-28630255?&&&&fromGrid=1&search_params=p+1-n+10000-c+287465-s+5-r+-t+-ni+1-x+-lr+-hr+-ri+-mi+-pp+35212+62&search=0&origin=browse&searchkeyword=&trackpdp=bg&fromcid=287465&trackgridpos=659)
> 
> [the Neptune Oyster](http://www.neptuneoyster.com/f5n7nmbt2tacafvk8tc381je5puaov) \- I actually don't know if they have a backroom, FYI
> 
> [the Lenox Hotel](https://www.lenoxhotel.com/downtown-boston-hotel/)
> 
> [the ring](http://www.harrywinston.com/en/one-round-brilliant-diamond-micropav%C3%A9-engagement-ring-0)
> 
> [Felicity's loft](https://www.zillow.com/homedetails/14300-32nd-Ave-NE-APT-403-Seattle-WA-98125/80113423_zpid/?fullpage=true)


End file.
